Sunder4321/Hero
This article is for the Hero version. For the Boss version, go here. Agent= |organization = S.H.I.E.L.D. |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = |gender = Male |metal = Yes }} |name1b = Fire! |stamina1b = 17% |target1b = One Enemy |cooldown1b = n/a |hits1b = 2 |hitcrit1b = 88%/13% |type1b = Ranged Gun |effects1b = |name2 = Bring Out The Best |stamina2 = 18% |target2 = All Allies |cooldown2 = 1 Round |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Buff |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Normal |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = Ruthless |name3a = Out Of Bullets |stamina3a = 30% |target3a = One Enemy |cooldown3a = 2 Rounds |hits3a = 5 |hitcrit3a = 96%/10% |type3a = Ranged Gun |effects3a = |name3b = No Bounderies |stamina3b = 30% |target3b = One Enemy |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |hits3b = 5 |hitcrit3b = 100% |type3b = Ranged Gun Anger |effects3b = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Normal |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = Ruthless |name4a = Can't Take The Heat |stamina4a = 15% |target4a = One Enemy |cooldown4a = 1 Round |hits4a = 2 |hitcrit4a = 93%/11% |type4a = Ranged Gun Fire |effects4a = x2 |name4b = Torches Blazing |stamina4b = 20% |target4b = All Enemies |cooldown4b = 2 Rounds |hits4b = 3 |hitcrit4b = 99%/17% |type4b = Ranged Gun Fire |effects4b = }} Team-Up Bonuses Sunder4321 has the following Team-Up Bonuses: "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." "Average Joes" "Big Guns" "Bombs Away" "Flirt" "Friends of Dorothy" "Fully Armed" "Hot Stuff" "I Hate this Job" - Agent Sunder and Coulson |-| Streets= |organization = MAA Dance Troupe |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 2 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Ain't no time to talk, son. |gender = Male |metal = n }} |name2 = Running Man |stamina2 = 20% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 5 |hitcrit2 = 97%/9% |cooldown2 = 1 Round |Text2 = Remember that 80s dance craze? |type2 = Melee Dance |effects2 = |name3 = Dance-Off |stamina3 = 18% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 3 |hitcrit3 = 97%/9% |cooldown3 = n/a |Text3 = |type3 = Melee Sonic |effects3 = |name4 = Dance Troupe |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 2 |hitcrit4 = 83%/16% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |Text4 = Join me in this beat! |type4 = Melee Sonic Music |effects4 = }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *None Character-Restricted Augmented ISO-8 *None Team-Up Bonuses *Dance Craze: Heroes that are related to dancing *Fanfic Wikia Contrutor: A contributor to the M:AA Fanfic Wikia *Friends of Dorothy: LGBT Heroes *Spriter's Paradise: Heroes who have created a sprite for the wikia *Spriters-in-Arms: Sunder4321 and Loupi |-| Beach= |bio = Sunder, the lifeguard. The hottest one in the city, obviously. Also, he's gay, so don't be surprised whenever he looks at some pecks and muscles. |gender = Male |metal = n }} |name2 = Lifebuoy |stamina2 = 20% |target2 = One Ally |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |Text2 = |type2 = Buff |effects2 = |name3 = Cocktail Bar |stamina3 = 23% |target3 = Self |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |Text3 = |type3 = Buff Debuff |effects3 = |name4 = Palm Tree |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 7 |hitcrit4 = 100% |cooldown4 = 1 Round |Text4 = |type4 = Melee |effects4 = Other Enemies }} |-| Warrior= |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = * * |bio = }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name2a = Instruments of War |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Ancient Cutlass |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = One Enemy |hits2b = 3 |hitcrit2b = 92%/10% |cooldown2b = 1 Round |type2b = Melee Slashing |effects2b = x2 |name2c = Ancient Shield |stamina2c = 20% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 92%/10% |cooldown2c = 1 Round |type2c = Melee |effects2c = |name2d = Ancient Quiver |stamina2d = 20% |target2d = One Enemy |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 92%/10% |cooldown2d = 1 Round |type2d = Ranged |effects2d = |name3 = Godly Support |stamina3 = 22% |target3 = Self |hits3 = n/a |hitcrit3 = n/a |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |type3 = Buff Heal |effects3 = |name4 = Asunder |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 3 |hitcrit4 = 100% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |type4 = Melee Slashing |effects4 = (70% Chance) }} |-| Chat Ravagers= |bio = Oh, you know, I just spam chatrooms to annoy people so much they kill themselves, no big deal. |gender = Male |metal = No }} |name2 = Binary Code |stamina2 = 18% |target2 = All |hits2 = 3 |hitcrit2 = 88% / 3% |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |Text2 = 000010101010111010 |type2 = Tech Debuff |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name3a = Trolling Options |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Emoticon River |stamina3b = 21% |target3b = One Enemy |hits3b = 3 |hitcrit3b = 88% / 3% |cooldown3b = 1 Round |type3b = Tech Debuff |effects3b = |name3c = Keyboard Scramble |stamina3c = 27% |target3c = All Enemies |hits3c = 6 |hitcrit3c = 88% / 3% |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Tech Debuff |effects3c = x3 |name3d = Random Junk |stamina3d = 23% |target3d = One Enemy |hits3d = 4 |hitcrit3d = 88% / 3% |cooldown3d = 1 Round |type3d = Tech Debuff |effects3d = |name4 = We'll Ravage Them |stamina4 = 25% |target4 = All Enemies |hits4 = 3 |hitcrit4 = 88% / 3% |cooldown4 = 2 Rounds |Text4 = Burn down their houses, murder their women and children. |type4 = Tech Melee |effects4 = }} Category:Gun Category:Fanfic Wiki Contributors Category:Male Category:Marvel FanFic Category:Metal Characters